Never Had A Dream Come True
by Celestial Maiden
Summary: Voldemort attacks and noone can stop the attack or death. Sad but fluffy!!! R&R, its my 1st songfic!!!!f


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the girl Vedilia. I also do not own the song "Never had a dream come true" by S Club 7.  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic and hopefully not my last. Its sort of sad in the ending and despite what you may think as it begins the story is full h/h because its the only romance I want to see happen with Harry and Hermione. Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
  
  
  
Never Had A Dream Come True  
  
Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
  
Harry stared into the eyes of Voldemort. Wands raised, both attacked, but Voldemort did not aim for Harry. Instead, he aimed for Ron, who was crouched over to protect an unconscious Hermione.   
"Ron!"  
  
There's no use looking back, or wondering, (or wondering),  
How it could be now, or might have been, (or might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go,  
  
Ron had managed to get away from the attack by a quick roll, but Hermione was left exposed. She didn't receive the full impact, so she still had a few breaths, but it was quite obvious her life was slipping. Harry raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedrava!" at Voldemort who was unprepared for the attack. Then he ran over to Hermione, who was lying in the muddy dirt in the center of the quidditch field.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
"Please don't die on me Hermione," Harry muttered, and was grateful that Ron was standing a bit away, giving the two more room. Hermione's breath was short and quick, but she opened her eyes to look at him. In that moment Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he choked back a sob.  
  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Everything seemed to be a blur as the headmaster and teachers walked up, trying to calm Ron and Harry over Hermione's death. Days passed, but to Harry it felt more like years, he kept remembering what she said that night, in her final moments.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
  
Rain clouds had appeared overhead and Ron cautiously approached her. "Hermione, please, try and hold on okay? I'm gonna go get the teachers and they'll make sure you're taken care of." She gave a small smile, her cinnamon eyes sparkling with tears, and Harry felt lost. In that moment, she told Ron in looks that his attempt would be in vain. She would not be here when he returned. Still, Ron hugged and kissed her forehead before taking off towards the school. She looked up at Harry and he grabbed her, holding her as close to him as he could.  
  
There's no use looking back, or wondering (or wondering),  
How it should be now, or might have been (or might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I cant find ways to let you go,  
  
"Harry, I want you and Ron to stay out of trouble for me," she whispered, her voice barely audible over the storm. He pulled back and looked at her, horrified at what she had said.  
"You're not going anywhere Hermione," he demanded, his eyes threatening to spill with tears. "Ron is going to get the others and you'll be just fine. I promise you will be just hold on!"  
"Liar, don't make a promise you and I know you can't keep." She smiled at him and tried her best to sit up, allowing him to support her by holding her back up with one arm.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
" I want you to make sure Ron does ok, I love him and care deeply for him." Harry felt crestfallen but nodded. "I also want you to take care of yourself, and marry someone special."  
" There will be no one important enough for me."  
" I don't believe that, because I have watched you everyday. You are very special, to your friends, your family, and most important to me. I would have done anything to protect you."  
  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know Ill never forget,  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, and felt her cold hand brush a strand of wet hair plastered to his face aside before resting it on his cheek.  
"I, I always did find you to be the closer one, and more attractive," she muttered, and Harry felt her hand begin to slip, so he grabbed it and held it in place. She smiled. " I have loved you since the day we first met, and believe I did before then. You were special, and I always felt that I could relate to you, that you were just like me."  
" I thought you loved Ron?"  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering, (or wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just cant say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
" I do, just as Ginny loves him. He will always be the best big brother and friend I could ask for in the wizarding world. But you, you were so much more, and I love you in a different way Harry. I don't want either of you to grieve for me. I promise I will watch both of you and anytime you feel something hit you, its me punishing you for getting into trouble. I will always be in your heart Harry, if you let me be there. Ron and you have to move on, and when you do I will look on in happiness. Just don't forget about me, you two have horrid memories, and someday we will see each other again. I pray for that to come soon."  
"So do I," Harry muttered, and closed his eyes in remorse as he felt her hand lose its grasp.  
"I....love....you.....and......always.....will," she gasped, and with that closed her eyes, her body going limp and frail as Ron came running fast.  
"I brought the teachers Harry," he panted, and looked at Hermione's rigid body. "No," was all he could muster before the two broke into sobs, hugging each other and not wanting to be dragged away from her.  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
Harry walked up to her grave, a rose in one hand, a little girl in the other. "Vedilia, this is Hermione, and if she were alive today, she would be your mother."  
"Why, did you and her go out or something?" the six-year-old asked, scrunching up her face in disgust. Harry smiled, and rubbed her head,  
"Something like that, why don't you go and play over with your uncle Sirius?" The red head nodded feverishly, her green eyes aflame with happiness as she bounded towards a muggle car. Harry watched her go before sighing and turning towards the grave. "Its been a long time since I last saw you, hasn't it? I kept my word about moving on, and I did everything but marry. Of course, you probably already know that, don't you? That little girl belongs to Ron and Emily, his fiancee. She was killed in an accident and he committed suicide a few weeks later. Vedilia was only a year old at the time, so she doesn't remember it.   
She's my new child, and with Sirius' support and her to look after, I'm finally moving on. I'm so sorry that Ron didn't, but I guess now you have some company, and that's good to know. I never have told you, I didn't that night or any other visit. I love you Hermione, you were the only one for me, its the reason I will never marry, and the reason there will be no other. I pray the day will come when I can be with you again, and to me that day will not come soon enough until you are in my arms for all eternity."   
He lightly kissed the rose before placing it gently on her grave. "I will be back again, my love," he whispered, and as he walked away, A gentle breeze flew over him. When it passed, Harry felt all the sadness and guilt he had inside go with it, and smiled, knowing that Hermione really had stayed with him.  
"I want to go and put Sirius' flowers down for him before we go, ok?" Vedilia asked, and Harry nodded as she grabbed the bundle to place on Hermione's grave.  
  
I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),   
You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),  
  
Vedilia placed the flowers and looked at them longingly. The morning glory was one of her favorite flowers, and she loved the pink one Sirius had gotten for Hermione. 'I wish I could have it,' she thought and began to walk away.  
"Then take it," a voice behind her whispered, and Vedilia looked behind her to see a young woman staring at her with bushy brown hair, cinnamon eyes, and a rose in her hand. "I think those two gave me enough, don't you?" Vedilia gasped.  
"Are you the lady that's supposed to be my mommy?" she asked, and Hermione giggled. She took the pink flower and put it in the young girl's hair.  
"That would be me, and tell your father to stop snoring so loud, he can't win a Quidditch game because of it, the twins were lying."  
"He won't believe me, he doesn't believe in ghosts."  
"You're right, but he believes in me," she whispered, and ushered Vedilia away. As the young girl ran to her father, Hermione sighed dreamily.   
"Don't get mushy, you still have another 5 years before you two can get together," Ron muttered, and the two smiled and watched as Harry drove away, knowing that he would be with them soon.  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.  
  
  
A/N: A bit suprising huh? In case you were wondering, Vedilia's name is pronounced va-deal-yuh and yes Sirius' name was cleared. If you want me to do another songfic or a sequel/prequel, email me or review and say that you do and I will!!! Bye, and thanks for reading!! Now, just click down at the review button to give me some insight!!!! 


End file.
